Rise of the Serpent Vampire
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: Fawkes wasn't able to heal everything after Harry Potter was biten by the Baslisk - but what with emancipation, magic, mates, swords, lords, and castles - things might not be so bad after all! AU, Grey!Harry, Creature!Harry, No Slash, Mature Content
1. Chapter 1: I'm a What!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter!

**Author's Note:** This story idea was inspired by the Basilisk plot-point from the fantastic "Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Serpent" written by MariusDarkwolf. If you haven't read it yet, go read it now! It's really cool and Marius is awesome for giving me permission to barrow his idea about Harry's eyes changing into those of a Basilisk like in his story.

Only this is different as explained bellow, since he can't change them at will except when he uses his new 'powers' for lack of a better term. Also, in case anyone's wondering this story is NOT slash. There will be NO slash in this story. It's good old H/Hr (HarryXHermione) in this fanfic and maybe a few girls besides. Just read the story and answer the question in the end A/N in regards to more pairings. So now without any further ado, I present you with my humble offering to the Harry Potter Fandom!

**Chapter 1:** _"I'M A WHAT?"_

Harry Potter awoke feeling dazed and disoriented. He felt light-headed and dizzy, as if one of those giant Double-Decker Busses had rammed into him at a hundred miles per hour.

His whole body ached all over and his head throbbed with pain as a migraine stabbed at him relentlessly. If that wasn't bad enough, he couldn't open his eyes for fear that mere light would hurt him and his teeth were killing him.

It felt as if they had changed and had grown exceptionally large overnight, threatening to plunge out of his gums and into his lap. It was a most disgusting mental image that sprung to mind causing bile to rise in his throat.

Harry groaned pitifully, only to rue the action for it caused him to cough something fierce as if a monster was lodged in his throat and trying to come out.

"_What the *cough, cough* bloody hell *cough* is...going *cough, cough* ON?"_ Harry rasped, his throat constricting as if trying to keep the words from surfacing.

It took all his strength just to speak and after he voiced the question, a bitter sensation rested on the tip of his tongue. His throat felt parched and his mind was reeling.

"I am afraid to say that you are a Serpent Vampire, Mr. Potter," Said an all-too-familiar grandfatherly voice.

This time the words came easily and were literally torn from his throat by a feral rage.

"_I'M A WHAT?"_ Harry shrieked in shock and horror.

He had no idea where he was or how he got here, but whatever shit this was it was really taking the cake.

"A Serpent Vampire, Mr. Potter," The voice said with a weary sigh. "I do believe the term here is rather new and you will soon be classed as a whole new creature. A Ministry official is on her way, in fact, for that sole purpose."

"Excuse me," Harry growled, slowly trying to open his eyes and not get blinded all at once. "Who the heck are you and where the bloody hell am I? And why does it feel like I've been under a dammed Unforgivable?"

"Normally I would chide you for your language and deduct House Points," Said the voice. "But in this case it is only understandable considering the amount of pain you're in."

"You can say that again," Harry quipped sarcastically.

"So I shall try to explain the best as I can," The voice continued, headless of his interruption. "First of all, what is the last thing you remember? In all cases, last memories may be crucial to solving a riddle of some sort."

Harry bit back a snarky remark and strove to remember. At first, nothing came to mind – only blackness and pain. But then images, blurry and vague, swam through his consciousness: The limp body of a beautiful girl, a crumpled piece of paper that held a clue, a fraud teacher, falling rocks, a boastful wraith, another limp girl, a gigantic snake, screams, a flash of red and gold, the blade of a sword appearing in a warrior's hands, fresh blood splashing everywhere as a naked blade plunged home into a titanic serpent, screaming in pain a giant fang dug into his palm, phoenix tears, pain, sorrow, confusion, discussion, faces, pain, blackness, nothing...

"Err, sorry," Harry mumbled. "My mind's kind of messed up right now. It's like I just watched a bad action movie."

"Or rather experiencing one?" The voice prodded.

"Pardon me?" Harry asked. "And who are you? No, wait. I remember now. You're Albus Dumbledore, the old codger who put me on the Dursley's doorstep right?"

"You remember that?" The voice asked softly.

Finally, Harry could see again although the light around him still hurt his eyes. But he could see that it was indeed the aged Headmaster sitting on a chair beside him. He, Harry, lay in a hospital bed. Next to him lay the still petrified form of his best female friend Hermione Granger.

"I don't know," Harry admitted reluctantly. "The memory just flashed in my mind now. It's confusing really."

Dumbledore sighed, and to Harry he looked a million years older.

"Alas, I had feared this would happen," Dumbledore said slowly.

Harry waited patiently for the ancient wizard to speak, but something in his stomach didn't sit right with being near that man. It was like gut instinct or something.

"What I said earlier is true, Harry," Dumbledore said sadly. "You have turned into a Serpent Vampire."

"Say what?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Do you remember the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets?" Dumbledore asked, almost as if fearing the answer.

"You mean the one I killed?" Harry drawled.

"The same," Dumbledore nodded.

"Obviously," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "What of it?"

"Well when the beast bit into you there was something that not even Fawkes could heal," Dumbledore answered quietly.

His words were so soft that Harry had to strain to hear them, and that didn't help the sinking feeling of dread that was welling up inside him either.

"The Basilisk changed you Harry," Dumbledore continued. "Normally, that much venom of the snake would be enough to kill a person. Actually, it would be enough to turn one's body to mush and dissolve all the bones."

Dumbledore paused for a moment as if pondering something, and Harry Potter shuddered at the idea, for he knew it could be true. The Basilisk was _huge_!

"However," Dumbledore said with evident reluctance. "The tears of Fawkes and an ancient spell known to the Dumbledore family, a jealously guarded secret, were able to counter the poison – to some extent."

"You mean I'm going to die slowly?" Harry interjected, nightmarish sequences flashing through him like rapid fire.

"No Harry," Dumbledore said, offering a weak smile. "The magic of my Phoenix and spell plus your own strong magical core was able to stop the poison. Sadly, it had some unexpected side-effects. The first and foremost is your teeth."

"Huh?" Was all Harry could say.

Who had ever seen that one coming?

"It would be easier to explain if you saw for yourself," Dumbledore said. "May I show you?"

Harry nodded dumbly, still trying to process all the theories of what his adventure had resulted in. He waited anxiously as Dumbledore conjured a mirror and handed it over to him. Harry took the mirror gingerly and held it in shaking hands. Cautiously and carefully, he held it up to his teeth and opened his mouth.

The poor boy nearly dropped the mirror in shock, horror, and revulsion when he saw what had happened to him – he had fangs. That's right! Real, bloody, inch-long fangs (probably a centimetre longer). They were like a snake's fangs and he had two of them. They were long and slender, curving slightly outward. Actually, he had four fangs since he had two pairs – one for each set of teeth.

His other teeth fitted in seamlessly with the fangs and Harry noticed in dismay that they were different too. They were all gleaming white as if brand-new and his normal teeth were far from normal. In fact, they were shaped into fine triangles and sparkled as the sunlight filtering through the hospital window glinted off them. He touched them numbly and was stunned when they felt slick and metallic, a little like normal teeth but much stronger and harder.

"What the hell happened to me?" Harry asked in fear, not taking his eyes off the mirror.

"I am so, so sorry," Dumbledore answered, and Harry could sense true remorse in the Headmaster's voice. "I would have come if I could, but as you know I was sent away from Hogwarts. I only got permission to come here because rumour had it that you were injured. I came as fast as I could but it was too late. If you had perhaps called a teacher..."

"I did," Harry growled, setting the mirror aside and clenching his fists. "But the teacher we asked for help – our Defence Against the _Dark Arts,_ mind! – tried to use a Memory Charm on us!"

"I apologise," Dumbledore said somewhat sheepishly. "But you might be interested to know that Mr. Lockhart is now a permanent resident of St. Mungos for having his memory whipped clean."

"Yes!" Harry laughed, punching the air in triumph.

Dumbledore allowed a chuckle, knowing that the Defence Professor wasn't the best of teachers.

"How's Ron?" Harry asked, suddenly worried about his best mate. "And what about Ginny? Did she survive?"

Again, Dumbledore's face looked grave and Harry immediately sobered.

"Mr. Weasley is doing well and with his family, I believe," Dumbledore said. "Ms. Weasley did not have it so easy, I'm afraid. Because the diary that was possessing her for the entirety of the school is now destroyed, so is her memory of her whole first year at Hogwarts. She cannot even remember anything that happened until before she got the diary."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Harry asked incredulously, shocked that something so innocent as a diary could hold such dark powers.

True, he remembered the spirit of Tom Riddle boasting about how Ginny wrote her very soul into the diary but Harry just thought it was another one of those cliché speeches where the villain gloated to the hero about how his master-plan won out in the end. He never thought it could be true. But now it seemed to have come to pass. It made sense really. Ginny's soul was tied to the diary, so she should have died when it was destroyed. But she survived so she had to pay the price for her life – and that was her memory.

"How awful!" Harry exclaimed, glad that the diabolical diary and wraith were gone.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said sorrowfully. "You will be pleased to know that the one who gave her the diary – Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father – has been sacked from the Board of Governors and sent to the Prison of Azkaban for the possession of Dark Objects."

"Wicked!" Harry grinned. But his face fell again when he remembered that something really wicked, in a bad way, had happened to _him_ because of Malfoy. "So I'm a what again?"

"A Serpent Vampire," Dumbledore sighed. "Would you like me to explain to you what it is all about?"

"Please," Harry said.

"A Serpent Vampire is a unique creature," Dumbledore began. "Normal vampires require human blood to survive. They cannot stand the light or fire and are allergic to things like garlic and wooden staves. They must sleep for twenty-four hours in a coffin to regain their strength before they go hunting at night for their prey. Serpent Vampires, however, are different. Unlike their darker kin, they do not seem to need human blood to survive."

"Thank Merlin!" Harry breathed, feeling as if a heavy burden had been lifted off from his shoulders.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said with a nod. "On the other hand, they do require a mate in order to survive."

"A mate?" Harry asked in confusion.

Dumbledore nodded and the twinkle in his eye grew en masse.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore said. "A mate. As a Serpent Vampire, you will require a mate or several in order to stay alive and in sync with your magic. This is an alternative to feasting on blood and is almost like a Veela. It is different though as Serpent Vampires must Bite their mate at least once, sometimes more, and draw blood from them to survive. They usually Bite their mate when they Claim them. A Bite often leaves a Mark and this is a way to differentiate each other's mates."

Harry lost Dumbledore when he said the word Veela. It had been one of the many discussions with Ron and the other boys of Hogwarts. Veela were magical creature who required sex, and lots of it, to stay alive. They could sprout wings and shoot fire balls from their palms. If that meant he was _like _a Veela even in the slightest...

"But I'm just a kid!" Harry protested, flinging up his hands into the air.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I am sorry Harry," He said. "But now you are not." 

"What?" Harry asked sharply.

"In order to speed up the likely hood of you getting a mate to ensure your survival," Dumbledore explained. "The magic within you changed your age. That is one of the reasons why you experienced so much pain." 

"But I still _feel_ like a kid!" Harry insisted.

"Emotions and feelings do not change overnight," Dumbledore agreed. "But according to your age, as I am sure a perplexed Ministry of Magic has discovered just now, you are an official adult and have all the rights that accompany one. Likewise, whoever you choose as your mate – unless she is an adult which is acceptable – will also grow to match your age."

"I'm an adult?" Harry asked, not daring to believe it. "Does that mean I get to use magic during the summer?"

Dumbledore nodded with a slight smile. Harry whooped in joy and nearly leapt off the bed, if it weren't for the pain that dragged him back down.

"Sorry, Harry," Dumbledore said. "But you will need to rest for some time. Once you have slept some more, I would recommend choosing a mate. You could choose one of the Hogwarts students or even a teacher if you wish – although that may be frowned upon – and even someone you know outside of school. Although I daresay, choose your mate wisely since this will have massive repercussions throughout all of England. So far, they do not know of your state but since you are The Boy Who Lived, things will get messy."

"Great, just great!" Harry groaned, collapsing back in bed.

"Do not fear, Harry," Dumbledore said not unkindly. "I shall help you wherever you can."

"Okay," Harry replied.

And, his mind still reeling with images, ideas, hopes, dreams, and worries, his eyelids closed wearily and he sank down into a deep, deep sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So how was the first chapter? Should I continue this story? As for the pairing, it will most certainly be Harry/Hermione but I might include a few other girls. Also, Harry has the body of an adult if anyone's wondering but that just hasn't been addressed yet. This takes place immediately after the Chamber of Secrets battle as well. Hope that clears some stuff up. By the way, should I make this story a harem fanfic or just add a few more girls? Or should I just keep it good old H/Hr?

Any thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2: A Mate Is Claimed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the owned!

**WARNING:** Since someone asked in a review if I could warn before posting an "M" scene, I will. However, this story is rated "M" and the previous chapter basically states that there will be a few "M" chapters sprinkled throughout the story. Even so, there is a slight "M" scene at the end of the chapter but it's nothing much since they're still basically kids. So don't say I didn't warn you.

**Author's Note:** Wow! Thanks so much everyone for all the positive reviews, even if some were uncertain. I really appreciate the feedback and was stunned to see over 40 reviews on the first chapter. I hadn't expected so many considering that there are quite a few of these stories out there. Speaking of which, I apologise in advance for the fact that this story might seem to be similar to several other ones. Looking back now, I realise that there are others out there like this and I apologize in case you feel upset about that.

I'll try to keep this story different and unique, especially since I have read many stories where Harry Potter suddenly grows a backbone and becomes ultra-powerful. They are all really cliché and mine will probably be too so I'll try my best to differentiate this one from all the rest. Moving on, about the relationship factor as of now Hermione Granger will be Harry Potter's only mate. If he has more (which me might like 3 or 4 other girls, perhaps less) then Hermione will still be his "Alpha".

As of now though, she's his one and only so try not to submit girls in your reviews. Thanks for the suggestions though as I really do appreciate them and you might see one or two in Harry's Harem if he has one in the future. Anyhow, I better stop rambling before I bore you to tears. Hopefully, I shall be able to answer your questions in this chapter and will then be able to move on to the action and magic because there will be lots (if all goes well) in this story. So without any further ado, let the next chapter begin!

**Chapter 2:** A Mate Is Claimed

When Harry Potter came to he found himself laying on his side in an all-too-familiar hospital bed. Only this time around, he felt much better although a tad bit stiff and sore. Uttering a groan, he pulled himself up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was like déjà vu all over again. Yawning widely, Harry stretched his weary limbs and suddenly realised that they felt different, bigger really.

Blinking in surprise, he glanced down at his hands and was shocked to see that they were much larger than before. His heart pounding, he glanced warily at his arms, and chest and legs. His suspicions were confirmed; what Dumbledore said had come to pass. And he actually wondered why that was true. So what if he was bitten by a Basilisk. Just getting pierced by the fang of a titanic snake wouldn't turn you into some sort of freakish hybrid. Harry's heart sank.

There it was again – another reason for the preaching of the Dursleys to be true. As much as he hated to admit it, he really was a freak. His eyes misted over and he felt a not in his stomach. It made him sick. Just what was Dumbledore playing at by telling a thirteen-year-old kid that you were some kind of demonic mutant? It certainly wasn't cool and would make him an outcast from all the rest of his classmates.

_As if you aren't one already!_ Harry snorted derisively.

The Wizarding population were really fickle when it came to heroes and celebrities. One minute, he was the famous 'Boy-Who-Lived' and the next he was a snake-speaking Heir of Slytherin and the next Dark Lord. Now he was some sort of queer fantasy creature like something out of a paranormal horror novel. Well, Harry was certainly paranormal. Actually, _abnormal_ was more like it!

Now the tears flowed and Harry just buried his face in his hands too exhausted and sick of it all to care anymore. Being shunned by the student population of Hogwarts for the majority of this term had done something to Harry and while he didn't quite realise it, it made him different. His first year was simply being 'Harry Potter'. All the pointing and staring was bad enough and then there was the Philosopher's Stone adventure. If that wasn't bad enough, now there was this shit.

"Harry?" A voice asked softly.

_Oh, great!_ Harry thought bitterly. _Another imbecile who wants to make fun of me and berate me for being the heir of a House I'm not even sorted in. I mean, honestly! Who in their right mind would think that the famous Harry Potter – as Light and good as a Light Wizard can get, not to mention being sorted into the "good" house of Gryffindor – gets dubbed as the heir of the worst and most evil House in the school where his nemesis, Voldermort (who killed said wizard's parents), was sorted into. Didn't matter that virtually all the Death Eaters and bad guys of the Wizarding world were sorted in that house either. Oh, no! One minute, the pinnacle of light talks to snakes and the tables are turned. He's shunned and scorned for being the supposed heir of the House of Darkness. How ironic is that?_

"Harry James Potter what on earth is going on here?" That same voice said although a little fiercer this time.

"Sorry 'Mione," Harry mumbled. "I was just thinking..." 

Harry Potter froze.

_Wait... Hermione? As in, Hermione Granger? The beautiful bushy-haired Gryffindor who's my best friend and helped me saved the school, that Hermione?_ Harry thought in surprise.

The last thing he remembered was that she was petrified. Throwing caution to the wind, he spun around and it only took one second to confirm that it was indeed that Hermione. Suddenly feeling as if a heavy load had been taken off his chest, Harry flung his arms around Hermione and buried his face into her shoulder where he wept for joy.

Hermione Granger, for her part, was too stunned to speak. Why on earth was Harry acting so strange? She had woken up a few hours earlier to be informed by Madam Pomfrey that she was petrified by a Basilisk. Mandrake Root saved her and some other students. Apparently, Harry hadn't left her side except for his studies, meals, sleeping, and Quidditch.

Madam Pomfrey told her that he had opened the Chamber of Secrets and saved the school. Glancing down at her best friend from the awkward angle, the bushy-haired witch studied Harry and was perplexed to realise that he suddenly looked different. He was stronger, slightly, and more filled out. His face wasn't so angular and his knees weren't knobby anymore. It was as if he had a growth spurt over night and she blushingly realised that she quite liked how he looked now.

_Stupid hormones!_ Hermione thought darkly.

Harry Potter, on the other hand, was looking at Hermione in a new and different way. Perhaps it was his body change – had it been hidden from Hermione by a glamour charm perhaps? – or maybe it was all the stress of this term. But whatever the case, he discovered that Hermione was most certainly a girl and had some very pleasant curves. He knew he was much to young to think about all of that but he realised he never thought of her in that way.

It must have been all the people pointing and staring and whispering at him, to have made him not look at his best friend in a way that would require some of that. But now he was most certain that Hermione was a girl and a very pretty one at that! It didn't help any that she was a year older than him and so she had developed a little more than him. Harry also felt a strange lurch in his chest as Hermione's arms wrapped around him and held him snugly to her chest.

Dumbledore had said something about mates and while Harry, being a Muggle-raised, thought that that was barbaric and archaic, he certainly considered Hermione as a possibility. But he knew it would have a massive aftermath since he was the Boy Who Lived, so Harry didn't want to bring his best female friend into that lime light. Being a Muggleborn witch, she would get loads of hate mail. Ron Weasley, being a pureblood, had told him a thing or two about that stuff and it was discussed at nights sometimes in their dorm.

But Harry didn't care right now and he just wanted to know if Hermione would stand by his side one more time. He knew that soon he would start thinking of girlfriends and Hermione would probably think of boyfriends at the same time. Since they were best friends already for a year or so, there was a slight chance it could work out between them. It was definitely worth a try so Harry decided that he should ask Hermione. But he would also show her his "extra baggage" so to speak and he hoped to Merlin that she wouldn't hate him for it.

Summoning up all of his Gryffindor courage, he reluctantly pulled back from Hermione and whipped his eyes. Looking into her curiosity-filled face, Harry paused for a moment as he deliberated on how to ask her. It was then that he felt an odd tug in his gut and a strange series of emotions rumbled through him. He felt dizzy and light-headed.

_**Mine!**_ A voice roared.

"Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly, glancing from him to Madam Pomfrey who was somewhere down the hall.

**Mine!** The voice said with authority.

Harry Potter breathed a shuddering sigh and closed his eyes as the world tilted crazily around him. It felt as if he was on a roller coaster that was being controlled by some crazy alien. He didn't know what to say or what to do and was rooted to the spot by a growing dread.

_Stay away! _Harry screamed to the voice.

_**No!**_ The voice bellowed back. _**Must. Have. Mate!**_

_Ask first!_ Harry shot back.

He was clenching his fists now against the pressure of the force that was welling up within him and threatening to burst forth like a fountain. Sweat was rolling down his face and his shirt clung to his chest in the perspiration. His breath was coming out in ragged gasps and his head throbbed with pain.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione called in alarm.

Afraid for her friend, she reached out a hand tentatively to touch his face. And that was her mistake.

_**MINE!**_ The voice roared out, this time mixed with Harry's own voice much to his terror and dismay.

"I'm...sorry...Hermione," He managed to choke out.

Harry's vision swam and blurred. His hearing grew dim and black spots flickered on and off. That alien force propelled him into action and a strange hissing sound filled his ears. He was overcome by fear and remorse, wishing beyond anything that he had died in that diabolical Chamber of Secrets with the dammed Basilisk.

The last thing he saw before everything went black, again, was his form leaning over a shocked Hermione. As if going through a Near Death Experience, Harry was felt like he was floating in the air near the ceiling as he watched himself grasp Hermione by the hips and pull her towards him. Hermione looked scared and conflicted but, for some reason that was vastly beyond Harry, she submitted to his touch.

Harry watched as his self on the hospital bed breathed in the scent of Hermione before parting his lips to reveal miniature Basilisk fangs. Then he felt a tug in his gut and he was sucked back down to his body on the hospital bed as he placed Hermione on the flat of her back, bent over her gently and...

...sank his fangs into the bare flesh of her neck.

A rush of excitement and triumph flooded Harry Potter's being as his vampiric form claimed his mate leaving a telltale Bite mark forever on her neck. And the last thing Harry saw before he fainted was the flash of a king cobra raising head and hissing in victory.

Then everything went black!

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Okay, so I promised an answer in regard to the Serpent Vampire hybrid thing and I lied. I actually meant to write that in this chapter but it seemed to write itself and this was basically about Harry "claiming" Hermione as his mate. I hope it wasn't too painful to read as I'm really an armature at this stuff with a few different ideas up his sleeve. Now, I am sure this has been done before a hundred times but I have never read a scene where Harry Potter is a vampire and claims his mate. I don't read slash so I don't read those Harry/Draco Veela stories. Sheesh!

Also, I have never ever read Twilight as I actually hate that stuff. I just thought that this might be kind of entertaining for a Harry Potter fanfiction and this will also greatly influence the prophecy in the power that Voldermort knows not. Most importantly, Harry Potter will not go dark. He will become "grey" if anything but not dark or nasty or harsh or anything like that. He won't take Ginny as a slave and throw Dumbledore into Azkaban. There will be some slight character-bashing but not much as that isn't the focus of this story.

Well, that about sums it up for now but stay tuned as more is on the way. I hope this wasn't too painful to read and I would really appreciate a Beta-Reader or some reviews to critique this story. Last but not least, Harry will get answers from Dumbledore and the reason why Hermione didn't notice his adult form was because Dumbledore had cast a Glamour Charm/Spell, etc, over it in just for now as it would only cause problems. Well, I better go before I write a whole chapter of an A/N but stay tuned as more is on the way.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
